Operation Killing Blow
In response to the Brony's acts in the kidnapping of Erich von Bleinspeiler and the Seizing of Furry territory in Africa, both of which the Void Hand Empire have taken as an act of war, a joint effort between the Swarm and the Void Hand Empire has been made to retaliate. Atlantic Strategy The Black Army, the Knights of Brendan, and the Emperor himself are to land in Hastings, to lead a siege on London, to reclaim the Emperor's birthright. The Swarm are moving in on Niger, Chad, Nigeria, Libya, Tunisia, and Algeria in order to allow the Skeleton army to attack an claim Morocco for the Void Hand. The royal guard and the Dwemmer army are moving in with half of the navy, lead by Captain Hephestion the Strong, to take the south west Africa coast (Coté d'Ivoire, Burkina Faso, Sierra Leone, Liberia, Senegal, Mali, Mauritania, Guinea, Gambia, Guinea Bissau, Ghana, Togo, and Benin). After the siege of London, Emperor Billious will be king of England and will move on to Norway to reclaim his 2nd birthright and push on towards the rest of Scandinavia (Sweden, Finland, and Denmark). Meanwhile, the FCA troops, the Norman Company, and the Volunteer Furry Brigade (all members of the Void Hand Empire) are pushing into western Mexico. Squadrons Aplha, Beta, and Charlie of the Swarm will Invade by A Swarm of Bugs into Brest and the West Coast of France, then Alpha and Charlie push in inward between Paris and Nice. Beta will split into Baker and Burger and take the Flanks North and South of the Flanks. Delta Squadron will land shortly After, taking the Southern Push into the Iberian Penisula. Armored Support will arive behind the Attack lines within a Week, employing New Hovertank models. Beta will Regroup when Objectives have been met in the South, pushing into Italy, with Irish Catholic to spur the Mostly Catholic Population into Opposition of the Bronies. Aplha and Charlie will form Apple and Push through the Lowlands. Timeline *October 29th - emperor Billious lands in Hastings, quickly charging into London city. By morning light, he is victorious. And begins planning his coronation as king and his invasion of Scandinavia. Meanwhile, Hephestion quickly invades Senegal and Mali and the countries south of it, but are stopped at the western Sahara, waiting for the Skeleton army to arrive. *October 30th - the 5th Reich reclaims Germany through the use of gravity engines and strength of arms. The swarm takes Libya, Tunisia, and Algeria. Allowing the Skeleton army to March on Morocco, while the Swarm takes Chad and Niger. Meanwhile, Billious has invaded Denmark and is being held to a standstill in Røros, Scandinavia. The tailbiter troops are sailing off to aid Billious. Swarm Airstrikes commence on Europe and in Africa, crippling Brony infrastructure and isolating individual points of interest. Non-Nuclear Missile strikes are aimed by the Swarm but all Missiles are held by Marshal Order A-1. The Main landings in Europe by the Swarm are put into Action with Subop: Spooks to not only deploy troops from Brest and the Wine Country, but also to Paradrop into Portugal and the Netherlands. Further Air support in the European region from Britian to be pacified from the Air, disabling Brony Artillery and Anti-Air early into the conflict. Airstrikes commence in Amsterdam and the Hauuge. The TailBiters are carried by the Norman Company to Norway, marching forward in very large numbers gunning down Bronies and taking the spot, suffering losses though as the Bronies try and keep it. *October 31st - the Skeleton army and Hephestion arrive in Norway after taking Iceland and Greenland. Panama secedes from the USF and rejoins the Void Hand Empire. The 5th Reich are in a standstill in France. The Swarm have claimed Italy, Greece, and have joined with the crusaders. TailBiter Helicopters fly over Brony territory, red, white, and black smoke being dropped. This blinds the Bronies, as the 5th Reich and TailBiters charge forward. Black and orange smoke is dropped after the first push, in honor of Halloween as the Stormtroopers charge the point and take some of it. But only some, as intense fighting keeps going.